


i saw your guy with a different girl

by PoeticallyIrritating



Series: Femslash February Ficlets 2016 [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticallyIrritating/pseuds/PoeticallyIrritating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which: Chris never shows for Gigi’s birth, everyone cries a lot, and there’s foreshadowing in the form of gay jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i saw your guy with a different girl

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Blondie’s “Sunday Girl,” which is super gay, fyi.
> 
> Idea from aeryns-suns on tumblr/AroScully on ao3.

Chris never shows.

They both should expect it by now, and when it happens Lorelai can already hear the future empty apologies echoing in her head. But for right now, Chris didn’t show, and that means that Lorelai’s going into the delivery room.

She starts crying in the middle of it. The easy explanation for that is that she’s just, you know, a very emotional person, right? And Sherry’s sobbing from pain and hormones and probably the release of nine (well, eight and a half) months of stress. The other explanation is a lot more tangled, and has to do with being abandoned by Chris in a delivery room _again,_ and with someone else having Chris’ new baby, and with remembering how little Rory used to be and how grown-up she is now.

The point is, she doesn’t have time for the complicated explanation for the crying. Just the simple one.

She takes a quick break an hour in, during which normal people would drink water, and during which she guzzles coffee with even more gusto than usual. She goes to check in with Rory, but Rory’s not awake to be checked in with—she’s snoozing in the waiting room, curled up across two chairs. Lorelai watches her sleep for a moment with the kind of fondness a mother has for a child whose traumatic and painful birth is a distant memory. When she returns to the delivery room, Sherry grips her hand so hard that she loses circulation in her fingers.

Gigi comes into the world screaming and covered in goo, and though she gets cleaner, she doesn’t stop screaming.

“Won’t she ever shut up?” Sherry groans, still holding the baby close to her chest.

“She thinks I’m her other mom,” Lorelai says, winking. “She’s not prepared for the hardship—you know, life with lesbian moms? What will the neighbors think? You’d cry too, preparing for a lifetime of homophobia.”

Sherry smiles weakly. “Could you take her? Just for a little bit, so I can sleep.”

“Of course. I’ll get some coffee.”

Lorelai picks up the baby gently, supporting the head—which resolutely continues bawling even though it can’t hold itself up. Rory stirs when they get into the waiting room; Gigi’s crying is decreasing in volume but it’s still enough to wake up Lorelai’s slight sleeper of a kid.

“Is that her?” Rory asks sleepily.

Lorelai nods, and is startled to find a tear in the corner of her eye.

“Is Dad here yet?”

Lorelai shakes her head. “Sorry, kid. I don’t think he’s coming.”

“I really thought that this time, he would…” She trails off.

“I know. Me too.”

Rory sits up and pulls her knees to her chest. Lorelai sits down in the chair that Rory’s head has just vacated, murmuring “shh-shh-shh” at Gigi, who is proving to have some impressive lung capacity for a newborn. Rory strokes the tiny tuft of hair on the baby’s head, and slowly, Gigi quiets.

“She likes you,” Lorelai says, and Rory smiles.

When Lorelai brings Gigi back, Sherry’s awake, but so is the unsettlingly bright-eyed nurse who’s trying to get her to fill out a birth certificate. Sherry looks utterly helpless. “Oh, thank God, Lorelai,” she says when the door opens. “I—this is stupid—I don’t have a middle name for her.”

“Don’t ask me,” says Lorelai. “I named my kid after myself, remember? Creativity does not run in the Gilmore family.”

Sherry cocks her head. “You know…” she says, “that’s not a bad idea.” And within minutes, Gigi’s name is Georgia Sherry Tinsdale.

Lorelai still hasn’t recovered from the shock when the nurse leaves. “I can’t believe you did that.”

Sherry laughs, an out-of-place office party kind of laugh. “I know! Aren’t I just so bad?” Her eyes seem like they’re sparkling. “It just seems like—something I need to do, you know? For me?” The glimmer turns out to be tears. One of them overflows and falls down her cheek, and Sherry wipes it away impatiently. “I mean, with Chris just leaving like that…I just need to know that she’s mine. That I can do this.”

Lorelai transfers the now-sleeping Gigi to Sherry’s arms, and crawls into the bed beside her. Putting an arm around Sherry’s shoulders, she says softly, “I know the feeling.” And this is probably a weird, stupid, completely embarrassing thing to do, but—she also kisses her on the top of the head.

She’s always been the type to make the first move, after all.


End file.
